1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particular, to an electronic device of a board protection mechanism.
2. Related Art
Currently, various card readers include a multifunction password keyboard and are applicable to fields of credit cards, access control cards, and the like. By using a credit card as an example, because a mechanism of payment after consumption is used for a credit card, the use of the credit card is convenient and quick. However, with the widespread of a credit card, personal credit information faces increasingly severe security problems, among which theft of credit card data and illegal card counterfeiting are the most common ones. Therefore, how to prevent theft of credit data and avoid capital losses and financial disorder is an issue requiring urgent solution for the public.